


Prayers

by idgiethreadgoode (nanwashbrad)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester in Purgatory, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanwashbrad/pseuds/idgiethreadgoode
Summary: Dean praying to Cas in Purgatory.





	Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (idgielouisethreadgoode-archive)

It starts almost immediately after he runs.

_Cas? Cas!_

It takes all of his will power not to go back.

He says his own prayers. He prays that Dean will give up. He prays for Dean to get out without him. He prays for the strength to stay away.

 

It’s quiet for a few days. Castiel flits around Purgatory, heart heavy though he knows he should be relieved.

He’s tucking himself into a copse of bushes, exhausted from his near constant flight, when he hears it.

_Cas, I know you’re out there. I don’t know how they got you but I’m coming for you. I’m not gonna leave you._

He closes his eyes; almost smiling, almost crying.

 

The prayers plague him and hearten him for months. Not a day goes by that Dean doesn’t say something to him.

_I won’t give up, Cas, I promise._

_Just hold on._

_I know you’re okay._

_Please be okay._

_Do you remember burgers, Cas? I miss burgers … I swear, we get out of this place, I’ll never take another bacon cheeseburger for granted._

_No dice with the monsters today, Cas, but I know I’m getting close._

_I’m coming._

_Don’t give up._

_I can’t … I’ll be there soon._

Castiel waits for _Goodbye_ or _I’m sorry_ but it never comes. Then -

“Cas!”

“… Dean.”


End file.
